


La ¿charla?

by Clover_sn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_sn/pseuds/Clover_sn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El DI Lestrade se encuentra citado en la calle Baker por Sherlock para charlar de algo sumamente importante. ¿Cuál será el asunto apremiante?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La ¿charla?

Había sido citado para presentarse en el 221B de la calle Baker el presente día, y sí, por más tonto que sonara no había otra manera de decirlo. Dos días antes había recibido una llamada telefónica en donde se le informaba que su presencia era requerida para discutir un asunto de suma importancia. Y es donde se encontraba en ese momento, sentado en el sillón de John mientras Sherlock servía te.

-¿Leche? –preguntó el consultor, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-No, gracias. Solo está bien –respondió casi automáticamente, después de todo él era una persona de café.

Una vez terminado, le extendió su taza mientras que él tomaba la suya y se sentaba tranquilamente en su sillón.

-¿Y John? –pregunto el mayor para romper un poco la tensión que al parecer solo el sentía al no saber de que iba todo el asunto.

-Visitando a su madre por una semana –mientras le miraba atentamente sometiéndole a un escrutinio del que nunca se acostumbraría.

-Ok –por fin decidió el inspector, suspirando y depositando la tacita de te en la mesa. No quería ser descortés pero sinceramente, no quería ni pensar ni comprobar que su brebaje había sido alterado de alguna manera- ¿Qué es eso importante que querías discutir?

El Holmes presente se tomo el tiempo necesario para darle un sorbo a su te con leche y dos cucharaditas de azúcar antes de depositarla al lado de la otra, el mayor sabia que el no tocar su bebida no pasaría desapercibido, pero de todas maneras era mejor a la otra opción.

-Muy bien -por fin pronuncio- lo cite el día de hoy para discutir sus intenciones para con mi hermano.

Le dio unos segundos para que su cerebro procesara la información y supiera exactamente de lo que estaba hablando antes de continuar.

-Puesto que su relación de índole amorosa ha sobrepasado el tiempo de los seis meses y continuado hasta la actualidad, me veo en la posición de tener “la charla” con usted detective inspector.

No pudo evitar reírse debido a lo bizarro que le resultaba el planteo que le estaban presentando con tanta formalidad.

-No le veo la gracia detective –y su risa se incremento mas- todavía no decido si permitir que esta asociación continúe o no –y con eso su risa murió para pasar al enojo.

-Sherlock –pronuncio conteniéndose, porque sin duda nadie le decía con quien pasar su tiempo- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Simplemente entender. ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones hacia mi hermano, detective?  
El detective suspiró.

-Ok… primero, no tengo porque explicarte nada, y segundo… esto ya es lo suficientemente bizarro como para que continúes con esa extraña formalidad sin nombre, dime Greg o como haces habitualmente, Lestrade.

-Muy bien… Lestrade, ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones hacia mi hermano?

-Podría decirte que no es de tu incumbencia, pero puesto que es tu hermano hare una pequeña excepción.  
El menor simplemente levanto una ceja como respuesta.

-Como sabrás… si, estamos saliendo y no, no es de tu incumbencia –dio un respiro profundo para darse algo de tiempo y continuo- si, hace ya poco más de seis meses –incluso para el mismo todavía era información que necesitaba asimilar- y no, no necesito ni el permiso ni la bendición de nadie para pasar tiempo con Mycroft.

-Muy bien –respondió acomodándose en su propio sillón.

-Bien –dando por terminado la conversación.

A punto estuvo de levantarse pero su anfitrión prosiguió.

-Su trabajo es muy demandante y peligroso –le informo, como si fuera algo nuevo para el.

-Lo sé, el mio también –contesto a la defensiva, ¿A dónde quería llegar Sherlock?

-No siempre puede hablar de lo que hace, es una persona con muchos secretos.

-Todo el mundo tiene secretos.

Sherlock se sonrió ante la respuesta. Ciertamente verdadero.

-Seguramente te cancelara a último momento en incontables ocasiones.

-Todos sufrimos de imprevistos, además…-sonrió juguetonamente- el sabrá compensármelo.

Sherlock respondió con un gesto de desagrado ante lo que quería implicar el inspector, pero aun así prosiguió.

-Habrá veces en las que viaje por días o semanas sin previo aviso por trabajo.

-¡Sherlock!, ¿adonde quieres llegar?

Todo este ping-pong de preguntas le estaba empezando a molestar de sobremanera, especialmente por como había comenzado toda la conversación.

-Tiene un serio complejo de poder.

-Viene de familia por lo que veo –le sonrió sin poder evitar decir lo que dijo.

-Es un obsesivo del orden y la limpieza.

-Cosa que no te vendría nada mal –pensando batear cualquier pelota que le lanzara.

-Yo guardo un perfecto orden que no todo el mundo puede llegar a entender.

-Claro, lo que te deje dormir por las noches –le respondió restándole importancia.

-Su tiempo es limitado –insistió.

-Pensé que habíamos cubierto eso –cansado por lo reiterativo del asunto.

-Muy bien, puedo observar que todavía conserva su departamento, ¿porque?

-Como que ¿porque?, vivo en el.

-Ocasionalmente si, pero actualmente pasa más tiempo en el departamento de mi hermano.

-No de tu incumbencia.

-Entonces… ambos tienen trabajos demandantes y difícilmente se ven o coordinan para hacerlo, llevan mas de seis meses saliendo, pero en realidad no lo siente como tal por el poco tiempo que pasan juntos, y aun así insiste en tener su propio departamento por mas poco uso que le de. ¿No le parece que lo mas lógico es el mudarse y dejar de perder el tiempo en coordinar encuentros?

Se había quedado sin habla, ciertamente lo mejor era mudarse juntos y pasar el mayor tiempo posible en la compañía del otro, aun si eso implicara solo dormir en la misma cama. Pero de alguna manera aun lo sentía algo apresurado por más que la idea sonara realmente agradable. No podía evitar que las dudas lo asaltaran, ¿Y que si en la convivencia cotidiana no congeniaban y cada uno necesitara su espacio para estar a solas y sentir pertenencia?

El detective se dio el tiempo de pensar en las dos posibilidades, primero pensó en como seria despertar todos los días con ese maravilloso hombre a su lado, y si no estuviera y encontrara la cama vacía, tendría para oler su olor impregnados en las sabanas, y al ver sus cosas sabría que todo es real. El volver a una casa, un hogar donde sabia que alguien estaría ahí para recibirlo. Verlo a la mañana despeinado y somnoliento por el resto de sus días, viendo como día a día su cabellera se hacia blanca como la suya, sonriéndole con su pose perfecta tomando su café matutino por arriba del periódico. Definitivamente algo por lo que sentía infinita felicidad de solo pensarlo. Y con ello… la segunda posibilidad se hacia imposible de visualizar, elegiría estar toda la vida con el antes de volver a estar solo. Y con eso todas las dudas se habían disipado, y se sentía feliz y aliviado, y tonto porque ahora ni el entendía cuales eran aquellas dudas que lo retenían.

-Excelente –exclamo Sherlock sacándole de sus pensamientos- puesto que ya lo tiene decidido –se levanto para sacar algo de su bolsillo y le tiró un juego de llaves- aquí tiene las llaves de su nuevo hogar, lo espera un auto para conducirlo a dicha dirección.

El detective agarro las llaves al vuelo casi como un acto reflejo, y las miro como si fueran las llaves que abrirían las puertas de una nueva etapa en su vida. Y luego miro a Sherlock, con gratitud, algo de vergüenza y con unas inmensas ganas de largarse adonde quiera que esa puerta se encuentre.

-Que tenga buenas tardes detective inspector, lo esperan –le dijo señalando la puerta, leyendo todo lo que el inspector sentía y pensaba en esos momentos.

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida todavía algo desconcertado pero feliz, con la certeza de que todas sus pertenencias estarían ya en aquel lugar que de ahora en mas seria el hogar de ambos.

.oOo. 

**Hecho. Esta en camino. SH**

**John vuelve en 5 días. Tu turno. SH**

**Muy bien. Ningún problema. Mycroft**

FIN.


End file.
